Lollipops and Sugarplums
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: She always there, and they don't know her name. They don't know her life, who she is, or why she's there. All they know is that, maybe, just maybe, she's something more than she seems.
1. Mori

Ouran/Inuyasha 1

She was always at the edge of his vision, a white entity that was never really there.

She would participate in club activities on the outskirts of the normally shrill female classmates.

Like with the coffee; the moment her hands touched a cup, she was back in her secluded chair, sipping the beverage.

Amusement danced in her sapphire eyes.

It was days like this that he truly loved being him. His cousin would fall asleep during one of his kendo practices, and he could carrying the small boy to the Host Club.

She would be seated, watching Kyoya in his own secluded corner.

But it was like she could sense them coming; they would entered, she would watch them, and that would be it.

Nobody ever tried approaching the girl, no one even seemed to notice her.

She was Mori's own special guest, but they never ever talked.


	2. Kyoya

Kyoya knew _exactly_ who the female was. Whether it was because he knew everything about all the guests, or for some other strange reason...Well, anyone had yet to notice her, save for him and the tall senior.

Her dresses were Lolita style, _always_ white, but sometimes with pale pink accents.

Her silver hair was shiny, falling to her waist in tight ringlets, that never ever uncoiled.

Kyoya knew how she did it, but he wouldn't tell.

Tamaki had yet to notice the petite, but curvy, female; had yet to fawn, had yet to offer roses, and had yet to have over-exaggerated theatrical musing in his empty blond head.

But Kyoya would rather like to keep it that way.

**A/N- The first review I got, which I'd like to thank, asked if this was just going to be a one-shot. And as you can see, it most deinably won't! **

**This will be a sort-of-drabble series...**


	3. Twins

Kaoru glanced over his shoulder at the eerie ghost-like female. Her eyes were fixed tiredly onto the protection before them, mechanical pencil tapping against the wood of her desk.

Hikaru had fallen asleep again, head cradled within his arms upon the desk and that left Kaoru by himself.

"Everyone into groups of three." The teacher ordered, scrolling through his assignment once more.

Kaoru glanced back over his shoulder, amber eyes widening.

The white girl had vanished, and when he turned back, she was standing in front of him.

"Your brother fell asleep again." She stated, head tilted just centimeters to the left. "Can the three of us be partners?"

Kaoru nodded on shock, and the whispers started.

The girl-in-white moved her desk forward, sandwiching herself between the twins. Hikaru mumbled something under his breath.

Once the assignment had been given out, Girl-in-white got right down to work.

The class was Art, and they were studying human anatomy. Girl-in-white tapped her pencil against her chin and then began sketching.

Kaoru watched in fascination.

Girl-in-white's anatomy was perfect -that was the only way to describe it. She also had a scarily accurate idea of where each bone and vein was.

She took her time, and then prodded Hikaru with her perfectly manicured nail.

He bolted upright, but girl-in-white just passed him a paper and pencil then returned to her drawing.

And so, the Hitachiin twins met Girl-in-white.


	4. Honey

Honey knew she was there too. Her white dress and hair attracted his attention, but it was her eyes that drew him in.

They were blue, blue, blue. And Honey liked blue almost as much as pink.

Girl-in-white liked cake too, and that was a bonus in Honey's world.

The tiny blond never mentioned Girl-in-white-who-eats-cake to Mori.

But he watched her, and the senior often did things to try attracting her attention.

She was the first to arrive, the last to leave. She had Art with the twins, and Math with him and Mori.

She didn't take Physical Education; she did that elsewhere.

Honey _'watched from afar'_.

She never caught him, until the day Honey grew overconfident.


	5. Honey II

He was peering around one of the pink painted walls, hidden behind a potted plant, when she stopped to pick up a book she dropped.

Sunlight hit her hair, and in that moment Honey knew the truth.

Her silver hair was a _wig_.

He shifted, darting to the next potted plant as she turned the corner.

"I know you're following me, Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Girl-in-white-who-eats-cake turned.

"How did you know?" The boy poked his head out, and the rest followed.

"I could sense your aura." She smiled serenely.

"My aura?" Honey lifted an eyebrow, much like Kyoya.

"It's _very_ pink, and _very_ bright." She nodded, crouching in front of him.

The blond boy frowned, millions of thoughts springing around in his head, until she lifted a rainbow lollipop the size of his head.

Honey's eyes grew.

"For you." She smiled, standing and gliding down the corridor.

"Thank you."

She had been upgraded; Girl-in-white-who-eats-cake, was now Girl-in-white-who-eats-cake-_and-hoards-candy_.

She was alright in Honey's books.


	6. Hosts

Mori glanced up as his cousin entered the Club's headquarters, immediately looming over the small male.

Honey licked the swirled rainbow lollipop in thought, eyes unfocused.

"Mitsukuni."

The blond smiled, tilting his head up.

"Hello Takashi!"

"You'll get a cavity again." The tall cousin warned.

Tamaki peered over his regal red couch with bated breath, twins statues beside him.

"Not if I brush my teeth _really_ well." Honey pouted, lowering the swirled candy.

Mori hummed and returned to his chair, opening the book he had left on their small table.

Honey lifted himself onto the chair opposite Takashi, settled Usa-chan in his lap and returned to his unfocused train of thought.

Tamaki blinked.

"What just happened?"

Kaoru grinned.

"All aboard the Train of Thoughts! The Train of Thoughts is leaving the station~!" He bolted backwards.

"WHOO WHOO!" Hikaru laughed, grabbing Haruhi and following his twin around the room in a conga line.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.


	7. Kagome

Sesshomaru gazed down at his sister and client, rubbing his the bridge of his nose.

"No." He snapped into his phone, slamming it shut.

She lifted an eyebrow, painting her lips in crimson.

"Ten minutes." A stage attendant poked her head in.

The raven haired female nodded, glaring at the silver ringlet wig to her right.

Sesshomaru moved forward, lifting her long raven hair in his pale hands.

She smiled at him, hooking the belts of her small jacket across her front, looping earrings in.

The silver-haired yokai placed a black and gold fedora onto her head.

"Break a leg, Kagome."

"There was a time when you'd mean that literally." She smirked before leaving.


	8. Kyoya II

Kyoya didn't particularly _like_ being kidnapped by his fellow Hosts.

He and Haruhi were going to be in the same boat, once they arrive at her house.

It was Ranka, however, that opened the door.

"Haruhi isn't here right now." He sighed, his flaming hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Tamaki pouted.

"And I wouldn't let you _kidnap_ her again, you blond pervert!"

Kyoya chuckled.

"Kyoya," Ranka was beside him in but a moment. "How are you today?"

"Not so well."

Ranka honed in on his dilemma, neatly snatching the second year away from his Host Club.

"Have tea with me, Kyoya-kun!" Ranka slammed the door after hauling the male inside.

Honey blinked.

"We'll just have to go without him." The small blond nodded, hopping back down the stairs.


	9. Hosts II

"Welcome," The auburn haired security guard smiled, tilting his head. "May I have your tickets?"

"Tickets?" Tamaki blanched, searching his pockets. "I gave mine to Kyoya!"

The twins snickered, handing over their VIP passes.

"Ah, the Hitachiin brothers." The male opened the heavy door. "Please enjoy."

Mori and Honey followed quickly after them, leaving Tamaki in a pile of tears behind them.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru led their senpai to the row in front of the glimmering catwalk.

"Wow, Kao-chan!" Honey exclaimed from his perch on Mori's shoulders. "These are great spots!"

"This is our mother's show." Kaoru shrugged, dropping into one of the plush seats.

"We couldn't let you sit in some _plastic_ chair." Hikaru nodded to the rows behind them as the lights dimmed.

Mori set Honey down and took his own seat.

"Welcome," A spot light hit the catwalk, illuminating the woman holding a microphone. She had the same auburn hair the twins did and their amber eyes.

She was dressed in a slimming black dress with a red flower in her hair.

"To my annual winter fashion show!" Her announcement was met by applause. "Today you're in for a special treat. I'm introducing my new evening wear and classy casual lines!"

Again, the announcement was met with applause.

"So without further delay, enjoy~!"

She strode off stage and several multi-colored lights hit the catwalk. Pumping music filled the hall as the first model strode on, flaunting a gold and black fedora, along with shimmering gold pants and a black leather jacket crisscrossed with belts.


	10. Twins II

There was something familiar about that first model, but Hikaru _couldn't_ place his finger on it.

She struck a pose above them, this time dressed in a blue evening gown painted with vines.

He watched as she strode past the next model, interest creeping into his eyes.

"Kaoru," The older twin leaned towards the younger. "We should pay Mother a visit."

"You've noticed too?" Kaoru hummed under his breath. "How the raven one looks familiar?"

Hikaru nodded, examining the next model.

She was fairly young, with short brown hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, it's Mimi." Hikaru yawned, gazing up at her.

"Who?" Kaoru propped his head up.

"Our third toy in middle school." Hikaru supplied. Kaoru nodded.

"She wasn't very fun after Mother hired her."

"No." Hikaru shrugged, leaning back in his chair. The twins' amber eyes scanned the outfits, recognizing some and not others.

There were two which they had designed.

Pride swelled when the raven appeared wearing one of their concoctions.


	11. Honey III

Honey was helping himself to a slice of cake when his brother walked into the dining room.

"Chika-chan!" The small blond nearly dropped his rabbit.

"Oh. It's you." The middle-schooler scowled, pushing his glasses up.

"Would you like some cake, Chika-chan?"

The younger Honinozuka shook his head, brown eyes falling on his elder brother's clothing.

"You're still in your uniform."

"I've only just got back." Honey clambered into his chair. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan took Takashi and I to their mother's fashion show~!"

"Enjoy your cake." Chika strode out, hiking up his pajama pants.

Honey smiled.

"Now Chika-chan isn't worried anymore, Usa-chan." Honey patted the pink rabbit.


	12. Kyoya III

Kyoya watched with interest as Girl-in-White talked rapidly on her phone in a language he knew but didn't speak.

The girl growled, quite impressively for a human, before slamming shut her phone and tucking down the front of her corset-enhanced cleavage.

Kyoya glided forward, sliding the magazine in his hand towards her across the desk. Her blue gaze lifted, but her face remained impassive.

"Interesting article on page seven." The male remarked, seating himself beside her. Her eyes flickered down and Girl-in-White's eyes narrowed.

"I've heard of you, Kyoya Ootori." She hummed, eyes drifting around the quiet room. "Third son in the family, owner of a finance business, and Vice-President of Ouran's beloved Host Club. And I've also heard of your network of intel. Curious, isn't it? How we know so much of one another."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Shall we discuss this later then?" He smirked, gazing at her once more blank face. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Very well." The female stood, dusting off her skirt and bowing prettily. "I'll see you at eight after my visit to your club."

She glided off, leaving Kyoya with a satisfied smirk on his pale face.


	13. Honey IV

Honey could tell that Girl-in-white-who-eats-cake-and-hoards-candy was trouble, it was reflected in her deep eyes and the way she nervously bit her cherry lip.

Honey stared at a cake slice a moment, eyes drifting over the chocolate icing and the strawberry on top before making up his mind.

The Lolita Host stood, lifting the plate and shuffling over to her with a small fork. He stood there for several seconds before she realized he as there.

"Mitzukini," She smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Would you like some cake?" He asked, holding out his offering. She took it with dainty hands, silver ringlets bouncing.

"Thank you." She smiled. A large smile spread across his face. "Come sit with us...!"

And he realized he didn't know her _name_.


	14. Kagome II

Kagome frowned, brushing down her midnight cocktail dress as she stared at herself in the mirror and pondered.

She didn't ask for her life to be the way it was. The final battle with Naraku had gone well, no casualties.

But the Shikon had decided to return to Kagome; granting her the life-span of a Tai yokai. Inuyasha has been upset, but he had gotten over it once he realized he wouldn't see his best friend die.

However, it was Sesshomaru who had looked after her.

He had taken her in, given her a place in his house as his sister, and had given her a purpose again. It wasn't until the late nineteen hundreds that the two Taisho's moved their job focus to the work of media.

Kagome made an excellent model, with her lustrous raven hair, sapphire eyes and naturally marble complexion.

Yes, it was Sesshomaru who she found as her best friend and companion as life crept by.

Sango, Miroku and Rin had died. Inuyasha had taken off after another Inu in America.

Shippo had stayed with her, eventually becoming a valued business partner and bouncer.

Kouga kept in touch, but was rarely seen.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were insepreable; one without the other was very close to wrong.


	15. Kyoya IV

Kyoya gazed quietly at the raven young woman across from him.

She was dressed in deep cobalt and her long wavy hair was drawn away from her face by a crescent moon clip.

"What do you want to know?" The raven asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Kagome Higurashi; world famous model, martial artist, and musician."

"Oh please," The remark would have been coy if it weren't for the cold tone she used. "You're embarrassing me."

Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"We are not here to talk of my talents, Kyoya-kun." Kagome growled. "What do you want to know?"

"How is it that you are able to go Ouran Academy without anyone noticing?" He leaned forward on the table.

"Surely, you'd notices the wig and white clothing?" She sneered. "Nothing escapes the _great_ Kyoya."


	16. Taisho

Sesshomaru regarded the miko with a raised brow as she muttered under her breath.

"If I did not know you better," He commented, lifting his book back up. "I would think you were insane."

"Well, for all we know, I could be." Kagome sighed, dropping her expensive shoes in the hallway. "Some people annoy me to the point I wish it were still the Sengoku Jidai."

"The era in which we were a formidable team?" Sesshomaru's gold eyes misted with memory.

"No, the era in which if someone annoyed me, I could exile, banish, lock them up, or cut them into tiny little pieces."

"Who is it this time, Kagome?"

"The Ootori's yougest son. He prys too much."


	17. Taisho II

"Surely that's not a bad thing?" The Inuyokai hummed, placing down his book.

"It's a bad thing that he got a hold of my _original_ health files," She growled, dress swishing as she paced, white light gathering at her finger tips. "The ones from when I was in the Sengoku Jidai!"

"Where did he get them from?" Sesshomaru's light smile vanished.

"That's the problem. There was no aura on them." She sank onto the couch beside her brother. "That means he printed them from somewhere, which an unknown benefactor."

Sesshomaru tugged a piece of her hair, deep in thought.

"Which is the most empty headed of all those Hosts?"

"Their president, Tamaki Suoh." Kagome frowned slightly. "You want me to cause a distraction, and hack his laptop."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"If it is a company, then I shall take it over."

Kagome sighed.


	18. Black Magic

Kagome ran a hand over her shirt, fingers glowing with white ki before she entered the room she was standing before.

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club." The black robes people inside nodded their heads.

"What is a spirit of light doing in our shadowed hallow?" One asked. "In need of a curse perhaps? A love potion?"

"I'm here to see Nekozawa." Kagome hummed, lifting her hand to show them her power. The Black Magic club retreated slightly and Nekozawa stepped forward.

"Kagome," He peered from under his voluminous hood. "What can I do for a fine miko like you?"

"I'm in need of your assistance." She placed herself into the large chair he usually occupied and the leader knelt beside her.

"I am yours to command, miko."

"Honestly, Neko-chan, call me Kagome."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He nodded and Kagome didn't push the title any more.

"You bow to the light!?" The other male in the room hissed, fisting his hands around his chipped cup.

"Without the light," Kagome turned to him. "What are shadows? Without the good, what purpose does evil have?"

"Kagome-sama?" Nekozawa placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Neko-chan." She cooed, patting the male's head. "I'm in need of your Tamaki-scaring powers."

"Of course. I shall go now." He swept upwards with a slight smirk. "May I ask why, Grandmother?"

"Kyoya has been prying." She moved to the door, and gestured for him to follow.


	19. Nekozawa

"How is my father, Grandmother?" Nekozawa asked, curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Shippo is well. I don't approve of him flouncing around in Europe more than he has to, though." Kagome sighed. "He is chasing after rumors of your mother, after all."

"And the search?" Yokai seeped from his body, twining itself around Kagome.

"No new news." She shook her head. "Kirara is very good at hiding."

"I would expect that much of my mother." He sighed, pulling his black cloak closer as they neared the Host Club.

"You'll have to come visit your great-uncle and I soon." Kagome cooed at him, striding ahead of him but not after placing a quick kiss on his forehead. "We're eager to see the results of your training. Bring your sister."

"Of course, Grandmother."

"Neko-chan," She scolded, hand on the handle of the pink door. "What have I told you?"

"That Grand-chan isn't old and should be given a title for one who isn't."

Kagome chuckled at his answer, patting his head like the affectionate mother-figure she was before stepping into the club.


	20. Kagome III

Kagome's presence went unnoticed, although she made her way to Kyoya quiet quickly and sat across from him in his nook.

Not one person seemed to notice, as she did it as painfully obvious as she possibly could without talking. The 'princesses' and their hosts were none too smart at noticing things like that, save the elder two and the glasses wearing male across from her.

"Kyoya-kun," She settled her head on her fist and smirked. "How are you today?"

He glanced up swiftly and his dark eyes narrowed.

"I am well. And you, Higurashi-san?"

"I'm fine. I expect more of you, Kyoya." Kagome smirked at his surprised face before he wiped the emotion away. "One with breeding as fine as yours should know their suffixes properly."

"Well then, I would expect no less from one with breeding," He spat the word out, quietly so others did not hear. "Such as yours to do the same."

"Kyoya-kun," Kagome fixed him with the serious state of a figure older and wiser than oneself. "I am using the right suffix. You are younger than me, so I have every right to call you as such. I could drop the suffix should I want to. I am, however, your superior and you should address me as such."

The slight fear that entered Kyoya's eyes did not go unnoticed. Kagome thanked the kami for the blessing of that was Sesshomaru. He had rubbed off on her, as she had on him.

It was easy now, too easy, to tell what a person thought as they sat before her.

"My apologies, Higurashi-san." Kyoya stood abruptly. "It seems we have a visitor who insists on terrifying Tamaki."

Kagome smirked.

_'Exactly as planned._' She slid into Kyoya's spot as the president wailed.


	21. Kagome IV

Hacking Kyoya's laptop and disabling all the programs he had on it to keep things away from eyes that could have possibly attacked the device was as easy as blinking for Kagome.

The files before her, bare and down to their bones, flashed past her eyes, flying through cyberspace to her own laptop in the Taisho mansion.

Kyoya didn't even notice; the files went back into place, the barriers return untouched and the password holding each and every obstacle was perfectly unblemished.

Kagome did her job, and she did it well.

She stood, striding out the room in a flutter of white lace and silver hair.


	22. Hosts III

"Have you heard, Tamaki-kun?" One of the simpering idiot's girls leaned forward, tugging them hem of her yellow dress.

"If I hear anything at all," He took her hands in his. "It is because they came from the lips of the angel before me."

"Tamaki-kun..." She blushed, the red spreading past her high collar and she turned her attention back to the gossip at hand. "You didn't hear, Tamaki-kun?"

"He hasn't?" The girl beside her blinked. "Tell him!"

"The Higurashi empire's King just_ died_!"

"How tragic." Tamaki whimpered, clutching his heart. "I can only imagine how is heir feels. The poor man~!"

"Tono," The twins appeared, draping their arms over the back of the couch. "You're really dense!"

"Tama-chan, did you not know? The Higurashi heir is a _girl_!" Honey climbed up beside him, clutching Usa-chan.

Tamaki's violet eyes drifted upwards towards the ceiling.

"I wonder what she looks like?"

"Probably another stupid rich girl." Haruhi muttered, closing the door as the last of the day's guests vanished.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki turned with a demanding point only to find his friend was not there in the slightest. "Where'd he go?"

"Kyo-chan left early with one of the guests!" Honey moved to his cousin and clambered onto Mori's shoulders.

"Really!?" The blond king's eyes widened.

"Hm." Mori nodded, lifting both his and his cousin's bags and heading for the door.


	23. Kagome V

"Kyoya," Kagome stopped beside her limousine, lifting a brow as he followed her. "_Go away_."

"No." He crossed his arms, obviously angry.

"Do you want me to make you some cookies so you feel better?" She cooed sarcastically. "Or how about some rotten garbage to go with your heart?!"

"Petty words, Higurashi." He snapped, leaning forward and trapping her against the sleek vehicle like a hunter. Kagome stood, stiff in her anger but otherwise relaxed. "You have been searching through my personal laptop."

"Do you have another? Perhaps I should look through that one too!" She sneered. "You are shameful; relying on my bastard father's help to scrounge up files you had no right to look at."

"Do you have a passport, Higurashi?" Kyoya leaned forward, dangerously close to her personal space. "I'll give you a weeks head start to get away from Japan, and then I'll send my family's personal police force after you."

"Your petty police force won't do much good against me or my family, Kyo-chan." She batted him away. "We are far too powerful and have far too many allies for you to do anything. My brother will not appreciate your threats. Watch your company closely, Ootori. You wouldn't want it to go out of business, would you?"


	24. Kagome VI

The Higurashi empire wasn't everything the media made it out to be, and that was something Kagome quickly realized.

She wanted no part of this wretched place.

It was easy to pull a few strings, pulling one of her long time allies to her side.

Ginta was a happy face, but quiet a formidable foe when it came to business. His previous Sengoku hair had grown out and covered his head in a professional style, while his wolf skins had been traded for a black suit.

"The company will be in your care until Souta is of an age he can take over and until he has the reins fully, I expect you to guide him." She informed the wolf, who nodded, with a seriousness that he didn't have in the Edo era.

She sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Ginta-nii."

"No problem, Nee-chan." He flashed her a thumbs up and shooed her away.


	25. Taisho III

Sesshomaru was waiting for the raven haired miko when she strode through the door, holding an invitation out.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, plucking the envelope from his fingers and reading it swiftly.

"Do you wish to go?" The Inuyokai asked, arms crossed.

"Hn."

"Then we will shop tomorrow. Go remove that ridiculous wig."

"Neko-chan and Neko-chama are coming for dinner."

"Your kit's children are none of my concern." Sesshomaru huffed, although his eyes brightened.

"They are and you know it. Be civil." Kagome touched his arm as she strode by. "Perhaps we'll go for a run later."

"That would be satisfactory."


	26. Family

"Neko-chan! Neko-chama~!" Kagome cooed, kneeling to embrace the small blond girl at her door while Sesshomaru and the elder Nekozawa stood awkwardly to the side.

Umehito's cloak and wig were placed to the side, and he placed his hands casually in his pockets.

"Gran-chan," The tiny blond girl sighed, hugging her affectionate grandmother back. "Do you really have to call me that?"

"Yes!" Kagome gasped, mock-outrage in her voice. "It's cute!"

"No, it's not." She snorted, large blue eyes narrowed.

"You started it." Kagome snorted, flicking her long braid over her shoulder.

"Gran-chan," Umehito tugged her hair. "I see you with a wig on and then you braid it all up. That's not fair!"

"I know." Kagome threaded her fingers through her hair, dropping the elastic to the side table before leading them all to the dining room. "Come see dinner, Neko-chan. Sessho, entertain Kirimi."

The two remaining in the lobby looked at each other for a long time, before Sesshomaru touched her head.

"Tag. You're it."

Thus began the shrieking, laughter filled game that postponed dinner.


	27. Family II

"So, how are you doing, Neko-chan?"

"Do you have to call me by your pet name?" Nekozawa sighed, rolling up his sleeves to help prepare the curry for tonight's dinner.

"You've tried to make me stop before, Neko-chan. Remember how well that worked~!?" Kagome chuckled, flicking a frozen pea at her grandchild.

"It didn't. How is Father's search for Mother going?"

Kagome sighed, and her eyes became downcast. "Shippo isn't very happy. He's caught onto another scent along with your Mother's."

Nekozawa's eyes went wide, and tears gathered at the corners. Kagome wrapped her arms around the taller male.

"Shh. Neko-chan, it's okay. We'll find her. We'll find your Mother."

"Is she cheating on him? Is Mother cheating on him?"

"Maybe, darling." Kagome ran a hand over his blond hair. "Let's chop some fish, ne? That makes me feel better~!"

Kagome handed her grandson a large sharp knife.


End file.
